4400fandomcom-20200214-history
Episode:As Fate Would Have It
A morbid premonition from Maia threatens the future of the 4400 Center. | image = Fate.jpg | caption = | season = Two | number = 206 | airdate = 10 Jul 2005 | writer = Craig Sweeny | director = Nick Gomez | previous = | next = }} Synopsis NTAC goes on full alert when a terrified Maia informs Diana Skouris that she had a vision that Jordan Collier will be killed. As the agents scramble to find the potential assassin, Tom's troubles continue to build at home, where an increasingly alarmed Kyle struggles to find the cause of his fugue states. Meanwhile, Lily reunites with her daughter Heidi Moore; Shawn brings one of the street kids, Liv, into the 4400 Center as a First Key, hoping to give her a new and better life off the streets; and NTAC issues a subpoena demanding Diana surrender Maia's diary of predictions. Detailed Summary Richard and Lily Tyler reacquaint themselves with Shawn Farrell at the 4400 Center. We see that Jordan Collier is singing a lullaby to Isabelle as her parents watch on. A distraught Maia tells Diana and April Skouris that she has seen in one of her visions that Jordan Collier dies. Diana informs Nina Jarvis of Maia’s vision and of her diaries. Diana firmly states that Maia can prevent the visions she sees in the future if she sees them clearly enough. Tom and Diana then visit Jordan Collier at the 4400 center where he refuses “around-the-clock surveillance” and other protections by NTAC because Collier believes that NTAC wants him to isolate himself from the world. Lily meets Brian, her ex-husband, in a produce store were she thanks him for bailing Richard out of prison and gives a present for him to give to Heidi, their daughter. Shawn meets with Liv, the homeless girl, who asks if he could heal some of the homeless people. Shawn declines because he can’t heal so many people at one time. When she says that he doesn’t have to heal all of them, Shawn rejects the idea of having someone choose just one person. While Kyle and Danny are on campus, Kyle refuses to talk about his blackouts and asks Danny if he wants to see a Kills concert. Tom and Diana discuss Ian Dravitt briefly and then about whom Collier’s enemies might be in order to prevent his death. Diana offers the idea that the killer might be someone Collier has never met and wants to kill him because of their hatred towards the 4400 in general. Tom finds a blog on the internet from Miles Quinlan in which he discusses his hatred towards Collier. April shows Maia pictures of her previous boyfriends hoping that she will give her a prediction of future that she might have with any of them. Maia tells April not worry about it and April admits to wanting to find “the right one”. Then Jordan Collier arrives at the door of Maia’s apartment. When Maia answers it she is scared by his arrival and runs away. Collier is now more likely to believe that Diana was telling the truth that Maia really did see his death. Heidi goes to see Lily at the 4400 Center after overhearing her parents talk about Lily. Lily tells Heidi how much she misses her and invites her to see Richard and Isabelle. However, when Isabelle meets Heidi, the baby starts to cry and Heidi suddenly says that she should go home immediately. Richard and Lilly seem concerned about what this might mean. Tom and Diana interrogate Miles Quinlan about Collier. He tells them about the key system at the 4400 center. Quinlan believes that no one can “unlock” their abilities through the center and that it is a scam because he lost all of his money to the center. Tom tells Quinlan that he knows that he bought a gun and warns him not to approach the 4400 Center. Shawn has an argument with Collier at the center about canceling the 4400 reunion at the center and should be taking larger steps towards Collier’s protection. Again, Collier stubbornly refuses, thinking that he is completely safe. When Diana, April, and Maia are discussing relationships, Diana notices a letter that came in the mail. It is a subpoena demanding that Maia’s diary is to be handed over to NTAC. When Kyle is at The Kills concert he has another black-out. When he is conscious again he finds himself in a grassy field with his hands covered with dirt and then has another black-out. When he becomes conscious yet again he finds himself in front of Wendy’s apartment and leaves immediately. Meanwhile, Liv barges into the 4400 Center making accusations about Shawn. Shawn realizes that she is high and takes her into the center to calm down. Shawn later offers her a job at the center in order to save herself. Jordan Collier is in the 4400 Center Garden area where he asks Isabelle if he should attend the reunion. Isabelle shows him a vision where the convention goes on as planned and then, of what looks like a successful future for Collier. Collier makes his final decision to have the reunion go on as planned. In the next scene we see an unknown person load a large black gun. NTAC finds out that someone working for Dravitt is in the area and NTAC agents barge into a building to find nothing there except Laurent Ganning's passport. The NTAC agents then proceed to the 4400 center to catch this person. NTAC apprehends Laurent Ganning before he is able to shoot Collier with a gun that was able to pass by security without being detected. This close call makes Collier even more certain that he won’t get shot and Maia’s vision helped save him. When the Reunion starts, it appears to be running smoothly until Tom spots Miles Quinlan in the crowd. Tom removes him from the building as Collier is giving his speech on stage. We then see a man dressed in black with the large black gun shown earlier on top of a building next to the 4400 center with two knocked out NTAC agents around him. The sniper takes aim and shoots. Jordan is shot several times in the chest. Tom pursues the sniper who manages to evade Tom. When paramedics are attempting to heal Collier, Shawn runs onto the stage and tries to heal him. Shawn revives him briefly, but before Jordan dies he is able to whisper to Shawn, “She told me to go through with it. She lies.”, and then dies. Lily and Brian meet again outside a coffee shop where Brian tells Lily that Heidi is in the hospital because of a ruptured spleen. This is obviously uncommon for a twelve-year-old. Lily thinks that Isabelle is responsible. At Collier’s funeral we clearly see Jordan in the casket. Shawn then goes on stage and gives the eulogy. After the eulogy an employee at the center find that Jordan Collier’s body is missing from the casket. At night, next to a pond we see the gun that killed Collier being placed into a bag. The bag is then thrown into the pond by ... Kyle. Cast and Characters * Joel Gretsch as Tom Baldwin * Jacqueline McKenzie as Diana Skouris * Mahershalalhashbaz Ali as Richard Tyler * Laura Allen as Lily Tyler * Patrick Flueger as Shawn Farrell * Chad Faust as Kyle Baldwin * Samantha Ferris as Nina Jarvis * Conchita Campbell as Maia Skouris * Billy Campbell as Jordan Collier * Natasha Gregson Wagner as April Skouris * Kaj-Erik Eriksen as Danny Farrell * Lindy Booth as Liv * Lexa Doig as Wendy Paulson * Richard Kahan as Marco Pacella * Andrew Airlie as Brian Moore * Genevieve Buechner as Heidi Moore * Jordan Lasorsa-Simon as Isabelle Tyler * Ingrid Torrance as Lucy * Sean Owen Roberts as Wayne * Robert Clarke as Miles Quinlan * Igor Morozov as Laurent Ganning * Alistair Abell as Medic * Marshall Caplan as Doherty (uncredited) Back to Season Two Category:Season Two Episodes